ewe2015fandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout
Jordan Black (born March 20, 1982), better known by the ring name Blackout, is an Australian professional wrestler and artist. He is best known for his time in the Extreme Wrestling Empire. Blackout is considered by many to be one of the most remarkable EWE legends, and one of its most prominent figures during the company's active tenure. Early life Blackout was born and raised in Brisbane, Australia. As he reached adulthood, he found art to be an outlet for stress and depression. When realizing his interest in pain and torture, he decided to venture as a professional wrestler, a profession in which he could use his knack for violence as a positive rather than a negative. EWE Career EDW (2010) Blackout signed with Extreme Wrestling Empire in early 2010 and began training under their EDW territory. Trainers Ron Simmons and Stevie Richards were greatly impressed with his rapidly growing aptitude for the sport, and declared him ready for the main roster later in the same year. The Rapture (2010) Blackout made his EWE début on the Genesis brand. He won his first match during which he injured opponent AJ Styles. After this, he was pushed by the heads of the company to step up his work, considering he'd put one of the company's greatest investments out of action indefinitely. AJ Styles would never return to action within the company. His second match was the All or Nothing match at Battle for Supremacy (2010), where he and The Miz retrieved the EWE Tag Team Championship opportunity briefcases, with the help of Edge and Sheamus. The four of them then proceeded to introduce themselves as The Rapture, a group intent on taking Genesis to the extreme by storm. The Rapture's extremist hardcore wrestling antics were the reason for several pay-per-views and episodes of Genesis being given a TV-MA rating, due to the excessive violence and blood on display. Hardcore legend, Rob Van Dam, would later join the group. An unprecedented ratings boost put Genesis in the lead of the EWE ratings war, and the Rapture were appointed general managers of the brand. Blackout and The Miz would win the EWE Tag Team Championships on an episode of Genesis. Blackout would capture the EWE Cruiserweight Championship at Danger Zone, defeating Angel in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs match, and helping assert the supremacy of the Rapture over the Genesis brand. Due to legal problems, EWE would then close down, with the Rapture never having lost legitimacy. The Icon of EWE (2011-2012) As EWE returned to business in 2011, after the success of pay-per-view The E.N.D., Blackout joined the XPlosion brand for the first time. At The E.N.D., Blackout had defeated Raven for the World Wrestling Championship in the main event, in the first and only Ultimate Hardcore Match. Blackout would be a staple in XPlosion's programming for weeks after that, leading up to Reawakened (2011), where he defeated Angel in yet another Tables, Ladders & Chairs match, successfully defending the championship. EWE would once again go under after this event. EWE returns once again to action in 2012, and Blackout is once again a heavy feature on the XPlosion television show. Despite never having lost the championship title belt, Blackout did not return champion, as the title was vacated when the company returned to business. Blackout became a two-time World Wrestling Champion in his first night back. He then began a rivalry with fellow EWE legend and founder of the company, Chris Jericho. This is, to this day, considered one of the most appreciated and polarizing rivalries in EWE history. The two would compete in intense one-upmanship displays, to prove who was more worthy of the World Wrestling Championship. Jericho would then defeat Blackout at Adrenaline (2012), in the overtime of a mythical 30 Minute Iron Man match. The two would then shake hands and celebrate together, in a show of respect. Blackout would soon be crowned the XPlosion Champion, after defeating Randy Orton and Triple H in the same episode of XPlosion. Once again EWE closed its doors, and once more Blackout had to forfeit his championship. Return to Genesis (2013) Throughout EWE's 2013 run, Blackout would make some part-time appearances on the Genesis brand, mostly antagonizing general manager, Eric Bischoff, and resident faction, the Church of Elijah. After losing a Contract vs Contract match against Jack Evans at Adrenaline (2013), Blackout was forced to leave the company. The Cataclysm (2014-2015) During EWE's most prominent tenure, also known as the Big Show Era, Blackout returned to the company to join the New Rapture, composed of original leader Sheamus, and the team of Barrett & Galloway. In his return to the company, he defeated Raven in a brutal match-up, ending his career. He would later have an incredible Falls Count Anywhere match against Jeff Hardy that would end in no-contest after both wrestlers were deemed unable to continue. Blackout later turned on the Rapture to create the Cataclysm, alongside protégé Markus Alice. In this group he pledged to bring back what the original Rapture stood for, and soon began pushing the envelope once again. Dean Ambrose later joined the group, but was kicked out soon thereafter by both of the original members. During the Cataclysm's tenure, Blackout went on to defeat Alex Riley for number one contendership for the World Wrestling Championship. Before defeating Single H at Adrenaline (2015) and become a three-time World Wrestling Champion, Blackout provided the EWE audience with one of the most violent moments in wrestling history, when he took to the ring with a massive rusty chain and swung it at all the members of the Rapture, including the returning Miz, and putting Good News Galloway out of action. After regaining the championship, Blackout turned on Markus Alice. Blackout is set to defend the World Wrestling Championship at EWE: One Night Only, in January 2017. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Black Resolution – 2010 - 2012 * Artist's Touch – 2013 - Present Signature Moves * Dropkicks and shit Managers * Markus Alice * Sheamus * The Miz * Edge * Rob Van Dam * Bad News Barrett * Good News Galloway Wrestlers Managed * Markus Alice * Sheamus * The Miz * Edge * Rob Van Dam * Bad News Barrett * Good News Galloway Nicknames * The Dark Artist * The Icon of EWE * The EWE Hardcore Legend Entrance Themes * "Sonne" by Rammstein, (2010, 2011, 2012, 2013) * "Between Angels and Insects" by Papa Roach, with the Rapture, (2010) * "Sonne (Instrumental)" by Rammstein (2014 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme Wrestling Empire ** World Wrestling Championship (3 times) ** EWE Tag Team Championship ** EWE Cruiserweight Championship ** XPlosion Championship Category:Wrestlers